


Just Once

by Constellationstar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bestiality, Bottom Keith, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, dog knot, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellationstar/pseuds/Constellationstar
Summary: Keith kind of regrets trying to get off. But hey, Blue can be very helpful in a lot of ways he finds out.





	Just Once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ficsfrombeyond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsfrombeyond/gifts).



> it's short but i might add to it later, who knows.

Keith didn't mean for this to happen, by this he means letting Blue fuck him. It is wrong. It is a fucked up fantasy and normally you try not to replicate those actions. Normally.

 

* * *

 

Keith begins his night off with a hand down his pants jerking off to a cheesy fantasy. A man is fingering him, nothing new, and how is he supposed to get off to this shit? Porn teaches him complete crap about sex, but it’s not like school did any better. 

His mind drifts off to Blue instead. His tongue delving into him, reaching farther than his finger can do. Keith decides to lube up his fingers and attempt to replicate this fantasy. A finger leads to two and then he adds another and he’s trying so hard with little success.

Blue, who is laying across the room, senses Keith’s change in scent. Arousal. He smells just like a bitch in heat. It’s been forever since he’s seen another wolf, but fuck it. Wolf or not Keith needs him. Blue decides to stand up and walk towards Keith’s bed.  Keith is on his hands and knees, one hand reaching all the way back into his ass as he pumps his fingers in and out. Keith’s eyes are closed now, little moans leave his mouth. Now or never.

Blue jumps up on the bed and starts to nose his hole. Keith moans at the thought, Blue’s pulsing black cock stretching him open, and his knot. Probably to die for. Literally. His ass will not be able to handle that. “Blue, get out,” Keith removes his fingers finally and tries to shoo away Blue. This is the last thing he needs. Like he said, some fantasies deserve to be kept just that, Fantasies.

“Go lay down.” Blue ignores him and goes back to nosing his hole. Blue sticks out his tongue and starts to like the tight ring of muscle. “Ah, Blue! I told you,” Keith smacks Blue’s nose, “No.” Keith pulls his hand back as Blue growls at him. Jumping up on Keith he attempts to fuck into him, keyword: attempts. Keith closes his eyes, is it worth it? Who knows what this would cause. He could get pregnant for all he knows. God, that sounds like something Lance would say. Fuck it.

“Just once okay? Don’t speak a word of this to anyone okay?” Blue stares at Keith, his purplish tail wags. Keith reaches back there and slowly helps Blue inside. If only Blue would be on the same track as him.

“Oh fuck!” He’s never felt this before. It’s like heaven. Blue’s cock is pounding into him faster than any man has and the fact that Blue can go faster causes Keith’s cock to harden more. “Ah-ah..” Keith tries to cover his mouth silencing his moans. When Blue finds his prostate it’s game over. Keith’s grabbing onto the sheets. Tears running down his face. Keith screams at the fast pace and moans louder as Blue pounds faster. Words aren’t leaving his mouth all there is are moans. 

Something keeps poking at Keith’s ass. When Keith realizes it’s Blue’s knot it’s too late. Keith’s crying and shaking at the burning of being stretched that far. His reward? Hot cum filling him more than any man has done. Well any man he’s fucked always wore a condom so there’s that.

Blue tugs on the knot making Keith weep. “Don’t!” Blue stops moving. “Thank you. How long will it last?” Blue gives his a blank stare. “Of course. It’s not like you’ll be of any help.” Keith gets rewarded with a wet kiss on his cheek.

* * *

 

Laying there for what seemed to be infinity Blue finally slips out with a pop. Keith feels Blue’s cum dribble out of him. Blue begins to lick up his mess, such a good boy. “Oh-keep...keep doing that.” Blue quickens his pace, Keith attempting to fuck himself on Blue’s tongue. “One more time Blue. Please.”

Blue gives him a curious look. “Get back up here boy. Come on.” Keith snaps his fingers behind his head trying to give some sort of signal to Blue. Luckily he figures it out and jumps back up onto Keith’s back. Red scratch marks run up his shoulders and burn at the irritation.

This time Blue waits for Keith to slide him in and starts back into a rough pace. Faster than last time. “Oh-god! You’re going to fast,” all Blue can sense is that his master is feeling good and fucks harder into him, “ah.”

White. That’s all Keith can see as he cums again. Blue is still fucking into his prostate and god how is he seeing heaven. Why did he wait so long? So much better than any man.

Keith’s face down into his pillow screaming at the intensity of Blue’s thrusts. He can’t even cum anymore, his dick is constantly pulsing at the sensitivity of Blue’s thrusts. Keith’s eyes stay rolled back for what feels is a long time.

When Blue stops moving and hot cum refills him Keith stops screaming. Blue is licking his face and neck trying to comfort him the best he can. “Good boy Blue. Good boy”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
